


Dress Drabble

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [17]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Protective Spencer, jerky outsider, second part is in outsider's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy takes Spencer shopping and ends up dressing up himself. Can be read as Ectofeature, or just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The request was only for the first part of this, but I got inspired, so I did a continuation from an outsider's perspective. And what a RUDE outsider you are!
> 
> Also, an excuse to do more protective!Spencer, cause I find that just oh so cute!

If Spencer had thought Billy was obnoxious about fashion before, it paled in comparison to the tortures he was enduring now. Somehow, Billy had convinced Spencer to go shopping with him. Worse still, Spencer had become the subject of this shopping spree. Billy just didn’t think his bro had a cool enough wardrobe to be seen with the ever famous BJC.

So far, the duo had already gone through about six stores, and it wasn’t very likely that Billy would be stopping any time soon. By the last boutique, Spencer had called mercy. He just couldn’t take any more of this dress up.

“Come ON brotoplasm! Don’t you wanna be as fashionable as the Cobra?” Billy whined tugging on Spencer’s arm to try and get the younger man into the changing room at least one more time.

“No Billy. I really don’t.” Spencer frowned and dug his feet into the designer carpet of the over priced store. “Why don’t you go try something on for a while?”

Spencer swore he could hear the light bulb click on as Billy froze then let go of him. “Duh! Of course!” The pop-star shoved Spencer into a nearby chair and darted off into the store with a short, “Stay here!”

Spencer sighed in relief of not having to dress up in any more ridiculous outfits, borderline costumes in his opinions. He was only left waiting a few minutes, not even enough time to finish checking his phone when Billy appeared again.

“What do you think~?”

If Spencer had been consuming anything he would have choked a bit, as he looked up to behold Billy in an elegant ball gown. “Uhh…”

Billy spun around letting the flowing dress flutter in his self made breeze. “Too much?”

“Uhh, no. No man, just… wasn’t expecting it.” Spencer shook his head and couldn’t help smiling. “Just pegged you for choosing more gaudy outfits than that. It looks nice.” and it really did. Spencer was almost surprised how nice Billy looked in the dress. Almost.

“Only, Nice?” Billy pouted crossing his arms.

“Sorry, Billy, only nice.” Spencer grinned with a shrug.

“humph, figures.” Billy stormed back into the dressing room with determination to find the perfect look. Can’t settle for only “nice” after all.

* * *

Of all the things you expected to see in the high-class mall of the world, a cross-dressing Billy Joe Cobra was not on the list. But you think from now on you want it to be. You're not really sure who that brunette that the pop-star keeps posing for is, but you could care less at the moment.

Billy was on his third dress and instead of changing out of it, he kept it on while he went to scan the racks for more. You casually make your way over to him pretending to be browsing the racks. When you're finally within reach of him and he has yet to notice, you cleverly mask your next movement as a reach for the rack next to him, but make a detour on the way to give his ass a nice pinch.

Needless to say, he gives a loud yelp and jumps away from you. "Not cool, broseph!" he chides, rubbing his cheeks and giving you a very embarrassed and adorable glare.

You return his look with a suave grin and lean casually towards him. Your exact words are unimportant, but you say something along the lines of getting out of the mall and letting you show him how you'd get that pretty dress off him.

You would have remembered better, but in the next few seconds a designer handbag whacks you upside the face, and Billy is suddenly hiding behind the same brunette from earlier. "What do you think you're doing?!" He shouts at you standing protectively.

He's certainly not tall enough for Billy to hide behind without crouching, but you wouldn't call him short. "I was just talking." You attempt to assure the nobody in your way, but he doesn't back down.

"Then talk somewhere else." You give the man a hard glare but he refuses to back down. When, out the corner of our eye, you see a mall security guard approaching the store, you decide to count your losses.

"Tch, fine. Whatever." You retreat, but only for now...


End file.
